Sonic Wave
---- Not to be confused with Sonic Wave Rebirth or Sonic Wave Infinity. Sonic Wave is a 1.9/2.0 extremely difficult Nine Circles level which was originally created and hacked by Cyclic in 1.9, and through another hacking scandal, drama, and a race to complete the level, it was finally verified by Sunix in 2.0. It features extremely difficult wave gameplay as the hardest rated remake of Nine Circles in Geometry Dash. History Sonic Wave was originally created when Cyclic released a preview for a new Nine Circles level back in mid-update 1.9, and verified it claiming he didn't record it. But later, it turned out he used a verify hack to beat it. So in the 2.0 Update, he decided to reverify and also buff it, changing the main color to a darkish blue and making the level even harder. He later verified it again, but Cyclic was later revealed to have hacked Sonic Wave again, turning out he used a speed-hack to beat it more easily. So Riot, Mefewe, and several other players attempted to beat it. However, Riot was getting bored of Sonic Wave and asked Viprin to make a special remake for him - Sonic Wave Infinity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8cTxWIfi-w While that was amidst, Mefewe had achieved a new best - 98% on his own buffed version of Sonic Wavehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6vGphr6KMU (this is considered the worst fail in Geometry Dash except Knobbelboy's 98% fail on Bloodlust). However, this achievement gained him more popularity in Geometry Dash and he later asked FunnyGame and others to create another Sonic Wave remake - Sonic Wave Alter, later renamed Sonic Wave Rebirth. But two other players known as Surv and Sunix was also practicing, both of them making good progress. Afterwards, Manix648 made the third Sonic Wave remake - Auditory Breaker.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHQfR_PTK5g With high-quality designs and incredibly realistic decorations, it was considered the best decorated Sonic Wave remake so far by several people. Manix648 chose Surv as the verifier of this level. However, Surv eventually turned down Auditory Breaker mainly due to him being chosen as the verifier of Yatagarasu. Riot also made farther progress on Sonic Wave, eventually getting a record of 96%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZxKLhJBkPg while Sunix achieved a record of 88%, the second closest to Mefewe's record of 98% so far.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJwFFDJspHM But soon after that, Sunix agreed to let Riot verify Sonic Wave first. However, eventually 6 days after Sunix's 88%, on November 25 2016, Sunix finally verified Sonic Wave. But that also meant he had broken his promise with Riot. Later, Sunix apologized to Riot stating that him verifying the level was unintentional and he just wanted to see how far he could get during one of his streams after removing the start pos. But that didn't stop other players like Aurorus from being angry with him. A few days later, Aurorus made a video claiming that Sunix used Macros/Autoclick hacksto verify Sonic Wave. But eventually, Sunix became reconigzed as the first official player to beat Sonic Wave, boosting his popularity significantly. Gameplay *'0-8%:' This part is composed of tricky cube timings and a short block maze that requires the player to click at the exact right timing to avoid hitting the blue orb in the second platform. *'9-18%:' This part is a ship segment with several sawblades in which the player must avoid. There are also constant gravity and size changes with a few spikes between the "slopes". *'19-28%:' This part turns the player into a short mini cube transition where the player must hit a gravity orb percisely after being bounced by several gravity pads. The player then transits into a slow ball section mainly composed of percise timings. The player later hits a x1 speed trigger and then a x2 speed trigger, which makes it harder to time the gravity changes. The player then enters a dual mini ball passage with spikes on either side, in which the player must switch the gravity at the exact right momment to avoid the two spikes. (Similar to Windy Landscape) After clearing the spikes, the player must switch the gravity right after they enter the cube portal to avoid crashing to the ceiling. *'29-41%:' This part composes of a very difficult wave part with incredibly tight spaces with several sawblades. The player later enters a mini wave section with a series of sawblades in which the player must avoid by going in a certain pattern. The player then switches back to a normal wave with more tight spaces and sawblades. *'42-56%:' This part composes of a very difficult mini wave section where the player where the player must hold the space button to avoid the platform where the player must just barely avoid the spikes by barely letting go of the space bar. The player then enters a normal gravity portal with the exact same gameplay as before. The player then continues to another wave section with a fake line trolling then a mini wave section where the player must click extremely fast to avoid all the sawblades. *'56-65%:' This part includes a fairly easy cube section where the player must spam to hit all the orbs and keep jumping while the speed gradually changes. *'65-77%:' This part is composed of another wave section with very tight spaces and even more sawblades, which later turns into a dual wave where the player must percisely go in a certain direction in order to avoid all all the invisible blocks and the spikes above and below. Then, the player turns back into a normal wave through a gravity portal and continue to avoid the spikes, sawblades, and blocks. *'78-87%:' This part begins with a slow mini wave section where the player must spam to avoid the blocks below and the sawblades above. Then, the player has to go through a tight space between slopes. The player then transitions to a memory cube section that requires percise timing and clear memorization. *'88-100%:' The last part is a wave section with tight spaces with tight spaces, which changes to a mini wave section, which includes tight spaces and sawblades as same as before. Then, the player switches back to a slow normal wave part where the player must percisely verse through the small slopes (while also going through a x1 speed trigger halfway through the section). The player then switches into a x2 mini wave where the player must spam over the words "GG Cyclic" made with blocks and the player sees the words "Riot" ,"Dual", "Chief", and "Nocta", which respresents ChiefFlurry, Dual Kiki, and NoctaFly, and Riot. in which whom are skilled players who Sunix dedicated this achievement to. Walkthrough Sonic Wave Walkthrough = |-|Old Sonic Wave Walkthrough = |-|Sonic Wave Documentary= Trivia * Riot has spent over 100,000 total attempts on Sonic Wave (also counting Sonic Wave Infinity). * Riot, Sunix, and Cyclic planned an official Sonic Wave sequel called Cosmic Cyclone, which was set to be verified by Combined. However, it was officially confirmed dead by Riot.https://clips.twitch.tv/AuspiciousExuberantPeanutPanicVis * Sunix has updated this level several times, the most recent update being him adding a LDM option. * Sunix is still attempting to verify Sonic Wave Infinity, currently having a record of 68%. * Sonic Wave Rebirth and Auditory Breaker are dead levels for now. * This is currently the hardest rated remake of Nine Circles in Geometry Dash. * NoctaFly beat this in less than 4K Attempts, but it was later revealed he had hacked it. * None of the players in GD History currently beat Sonic Wave in less than 10,000 attempts. The closest one was Skullo, who just beat it somewhat over 10,000 attempts. * Metalface221 beat the old version of Sonic Wave and published it into his account. However, Sunix has done the same thing. * Sunix has also completed Mefewe's version of Sonic Wave (which is slightly buffed than the original one published by Sunix). * Even though Mefewe's 98% is still considered by many as one of the worst fails in Geometry Dash history, at one point, a player known as Korean AF got a fail of 99% on Sonic Wave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kf0q2dc5Qfg Gallery Sonic Wave Level Selection Screen.PNG|The Level Selection Page of Sonic Wave. SonicWave.png|The official logo for Sonic Wave, shown right before the first wave segment. Sonic Wave.png|An image of the second wave section in Sonic Wave, showing the dark blue color themes. Old Sonic Wave.PNG|An image of the Old Sonic Wave, before the update. References Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:XL Levels Category:Hacked Levels